


Drunk Man's talk Is a Sober Mans Thoughts

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Writing, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Party, Romance, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: VIOLET IS DRUNK





	1. Drunk Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk, kinda, Like Brain can work but.... hard?

(Violets Pov)

I was looking at my crush, Clementine Everett as she talked to louis, while she brought a cup to her face, she didn’t have any alcohol in the cup though, she drank some cranberry juice that Louis had left over from the rest of the drinks he had made. I was currently drinking a Mike I had whisky too, it was a mango flavor Mike’s I’m not too sure I know I drank a bit much; I can’t remember but it was a lot. I shouldn’t be drinking, I know I shouldn’t my dad drinks a lot, but I just want to take off the edge a bit, it wont hurt to drink a bit. I walked over to Clem and placed my head on her shoulder and she patted my head a bit and I chuckled.

“Hey you ok Vi?”

“so’k, just Having a drink.” I mumbled as I put my arms around her waist and just held her.

“You sure?” She asked and I nod.

“Oh yea, I’m fiiiiine.” I said.

“She’s drunk.” Louis says.

“Shurt your mouth.” I said.

“Drunk Violet is cool though.”

“Shrt your mouth man, just take the edge off.” I said as I held Clem to me more, I mean she didn’t move away, did I make her uncomfortable?’

“You ok Clem?” I whispered in her ear.

“Yea? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Cause I’m Holding your um….. the fuck it’s called?” I asked.

“Waist?” She asked.

“Yea…. That.” I mumbled.

“It’s fine.” She says.

“You sure? I mean you not um….. feeling bad?” I asked as I looked at her.

“No I’m good, you’re fine.” She says.

“Ok.” I mumbled as I held her more. I saw louis walk away as I looked up a bit.

“You wanna sit down?” She asked.

“No I can stand.” I said and moved back a bit and I felt my body sway a bit as I looked at her.

“Vi come on lets sit.” She says.

“You need sit?” I asked and she nods and I take her over to the couch and I see Ruby talking to Brody as Clem sits and I still stand.

“Vi sit.”

“Nah I uh.. I good.” I said and I felt my arms go heavy and I tilt to the side a bit but move my footing so I don’t fall and I see Clem get up.

“I fiiine,” I say to her.

“Alright I’m going to take you home.” Clem says and I look at her.

“OOOOH yow anna see where I live?” I asked.

“I know where you live.” She says.

“No you don’t.” I say and touch her nose with my finger.

“Vi.”

“Clem?” I aske dand smirked a bit as she help me to the car.

“I’ve never seen you drunk.” She sayd/

“Shhhhh, I’m like ten nine… I can’t drink.” I mumbled.

“Ten nine?”

“Yea…. Ten nine… uh.” I tried to think.

“Nineteen?” She asked and I nod.

“Yea that fucking number.” I said and look at her as she helped me sit in the chair in her car.

“Cars are fucking weird.” I sais and looked at her.

“How?”

“You but fucking,…. Uh…. Liquid in and it go.” I mumbled.

“Yea?”

“And oil make uh…. Metal not scrape each other…. Lubricant?” I asked and looked to her.

“Yep.”

“And….. and you, you…. God fucking Hates me, but you.” I mumble.

“Oh?” She asked.

“Yea…. Fucking…. Why do people go to church? I hate it, it makes me feel weird.” I said.

“Why is that?”

“GAAAAAAAAY!” I yelled and she laughed.

“I mean… I love girls a loooooot.”

“I know.”

“And you like girls…. But not like me, cause you like guys too?” I asked.

“Yes, I’m Bi.” She said as she drove and I looked at he lights.

“But that’s cool, though, cause every fish in the sea wants to kiss you, I mean…. You could turn a straight girl Gay or Bi cause you’re hot as fuckin.” I said and she looked at me then the road.

“I’d say you have a crush on me.” She said.

“DUH, who wouldn’t?” I asked, my voice getting loud.

“Wel-.”

“ShUT, MOUTH, you gay, half way, I’m Gaym heheh.” I juckled a bit.

“Vi.” She says.

“My paren’ts hate me cause that…. And grandma…. You know.” I said.

“No I don’t.” She says.

“Blowing her guts while I there…. Kick the ummm, pansies?” I asked.

“Bucket.”

“Yea, that shitm, I was eleven…. And I don’t drink a lot…. Cause dad drinks….. but I don’t be like him.” I said as I looked at the window.

“What do you mean like him?”

“He… hit me once I think, I don know, ummmm I was little.” I said.

“Vi.”

“Nah it’s gooooood…. I’v over it.” I said.

“Does he still?” she asked and I saw the car slow down a bit.

“Nooooo, no I satay away.” I said.

“Vi I’m taking you home.”

“Duhhhh.” I said.

“No, to my home.” She says.

“Nah I’m good….. good to go…. Good.” I said and she looked at me.

“I’m fiiine clem, I just….. I’m good…… did I tell yo, you hot?” I asked.

“Yes.” She says and I felt the car move more.

“Cause you are.”

“You’re hot too.”

“Bah, I’m nooooot, but thanks.” I said.

“Ok, Go to sleep I’ll wake you up when we get to your home.” She said.

“Nah I’m up, good,… good, gaym.”

“Vi.”

“Shhhh, I’m good.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Hmmm, you.”

“What about me?”

“You…. Like Louis?” I asked.

“As a friend yes.”

“No like…. You wanna date?” I asked.

“No, not really, he’s a fun guy but I don’t want to date him.”

“Oooooh, ok.” I mumbled.

“What about you?”

“What you mean? I’m not straigt.”

“I mean, do you have someone?” She asked.

“I thought…. Min…. Minnie?” I asked.

“Yea…. I though her, but no…. nooooo. Nooooo, she tall.”

“What?” she laughed and I did too.

“She’s fucking tall…. Big gay energy too, like big.” I said.

“Well I bet you’re tall if you stop slouching.” She says.

“SHHHHHHH, I slough cause…. I’m tall too.” I mumbled.

“Alright, we’re here.” Clem says as she parks the car and I look to see her home.

“Clem I’m gooood, I just wanna sleep in bed.”

“You can sleep in mine.” She said.

“Noooo, cause what if I tough you?”

“You’re fine.”

“No it not.”

“Vi, you won’t do anything bad.”

“You don’t know.”

“You’ve been drunk near me.”

“I have?” I asked.

“Yes, and you never touched me in a bad way.” She says.

“But what if I do?” I asked.

“You won’t, If you do, You can lay on the floor.”

“Ok deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good….. ok I’m out.” I said as I opened the door and leaned on it a bit and Clem helped me in the house. I looked to the side to see Lee looking at us and I wave.

“Hey dude…. Rocking the beard.” I said and he looked at me.

“Violet.” Clem says and I look at her.

“Bit it true, he rocks it.” I said and she takes me to the room and I lay on her bed face first in the bed. I don’t know how long I was there but I do know I felt clem shake me a bit.

“Come on Vi, scoot over.” She says and I move a bit and I see her get on the bed and she takes my shoes off and I sit up a bit and she looks at me.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked.

“Why?” she asked and I helped take my shoe off.

“Cause, I wanna kiss you…. If you want.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I want to kiss you though.” I said.

“Maybe when you’re sober?”

“Maybe…. Ok, Yea… Maybe.” I mumbled and I laid back and placed my hands on my stomach and fell asleep.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo chapter two

(Violet’s Pov)

I woke up a bit to the sound of rain hitting against the window along with the low rumbles of thunder that didn’t yet crack into a huge roar in the sky. I looked around a bit and saw that there was someone next to me so I moved a bit and saw it was Clementine. She was fast asleep and I know how much of a heavy sleeper she is but I still get out of her bed as gently as possible. I feel a hand grab my arm a bit and I turn to look at Clementine who had one eye open and I looked at her.

“Where you going?” She mumbled as she got up.

“Um… gonna walk home.” I said and she looked outside.

“In the rain?” She asked.

“Done it before.”

“No, you’re staying here.” She says and sits up and I look at her.

“What um… did I do something stupid?” I asked.

“No, not really.”

“What did I do?”

“Hmm, just saying things like how gay you were, asked if I wanted to date louis, said I was hot.” She says and I turn red and I cover my face a bit and groan.

“Fucking hell.” I mumbled as I felt Clem pat my back a bit.

“It’s fine.”

“D-Did I say anything else?” I asked.

“Hmmm, you asked to kiss me.”

“Oh god.”

“Hey no shame, at least in your drunk state you asked before you did.” She said.

“I KISSED YOU?!” I yelled and then covered my mouth really quick as I turned red and looked at the bed a bit and uncovered my mouth as she laughed gently.

“No, you didn’t but you were kind enough to ask.” She says and I nod as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“I’m sorry for drinking, I don’t do that a lot.”

“I know, but you’re fine right now, let me go get you an Ibuprofen ok?” She said and went out to the kitchen and I rubbed my face a bit as I got up and grabbed my shoes. I sat on the floor and put them on just as she was walking in.

“You’re not leaving.” She says and I look at her a bit and then down at the floor as I finish tying up my boots and I look at her as she gets in front of me and hands me the medicine and water. I look at her a bit and take the medicine and I look at her as I drink the water.

“I didn’t do anything bad?” I asked.

“No, nothing bad at all, you just talked and made me laugh.” She said and I nodded bit.

“You also made Lee laugh.” She said.

“How?”

“You told him he rocked the beard.” She said and I chuckled.

“Ok that was good.”

“What time is it?” I asked as she grabbed her phone and showed me that it was two in the morning.

“Damn.” I said and I got up and felt her grab my hand and I looked to her.

“You’re staying the night.” She said and I sat back down and looked at her as I did.

“What else did I say?” I asked.

“Besides wanting to kiss me?” She asked and I nodded a bit as she looked at me.

“Nothing else, other than the fact that you said every fish in the sea wants to kiss me.” She says and I nod a bit.

“Ok… that’s good at least.” I said and she nods. I feel her stroke my hand a bit since she never let go of it and I pulled her hand to me and placed my other hand over hers.

“Thanks for um… taking care of me.” I said as I looked at our hands a bit and she messed with my hands a bit as I watched her.

“Anytime.” She says and I lift her hand up a bit and I kiss her hand gently and I look at her.

“Since well, I don’t think you want to kiss me this is fine heh.” I said and she nods and I look at the side a bit and I felt her hand move from mine and I felt her hand being placed on my cheek as she made me look at her and I watched her a bit.

“Well… I said if you were sober than maybe…. We could kiss.” She said and I looked at her surprised a bit at her offer.

“No, it’s fine just… I was drunk and you shouldn’t take any of that seriously I mean, it’s just drunk talk.” I said and rubbed the back of my head as she looked at me.

“My aunt Bonnie always said, a drunk mans talk is a sober mans thoughts.” She said and I gulped a bit and I look at the ground than her again.

“Do… do you uh… do you um want to?” I asked and she nods a bit.

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.”

“I mean are you really sure?” I asked and she giggled and nods and I feel sweat going down my face and she smiles at me.

“Nervous?” She asked and I nodded a bit and she nods too.

“It’s ok to be nervous… have you kissed another girl?” She asked and I looked at her.

“N-no.” I said.

“Really now?” She asked.

“I never did…. Minnie and I we never.” I said and stopped talking a bit and looked down and she lifted my chin up.

“Hey, It’s fine…. So, this is your first kiss hu?” She asked and I nodded a bit.

“Yea.”

“Well, good thing I didn’t let you kiss me when you were drunk.” She says and I chuckle a bit as I look at her.

“So, you sure you want to kiss me?” I asked again and she nods.

“Why not?” She asked and I looked at her and I held her free hand once more.

“I don’t know… maybe cause I’m a girl and… You’re not into me?” I asked.

“Well, you’re wrong, because I do like you, and I don’t care if you’re a girl, you’re, you.” She said and I looked at her a bit and I look at her more and I breath in a bit.

“Maybe I should have a drink.” I joked and she looked at me.

“Do you want to wait?” She asked and I looked at her then at her lips a bit and back up to her eyes, her beautiful amber like eyes.

“I don’t want to but…. I mean… what if Lee walks in?” I asked and she smiles a bit and gets up and locks the door and I watch her.

“Better?” She asked and I nodded a bit as she came back and sat next to me and I rub my arm a bit and I look at her again and I move a bit closer to her as I place my hands on her hips and she places a hand on my cheek and I look at her eyes.

“Still nervous?” She asked and I nodded.

“I mean… You’re Clementine Everett, the star Baseball player, all around athlete, and straight A student, and I’m just Violet Aldon, the weird lesbian who should rot.” I said.

“Hey, don’t you say that Violet, you’re not a weird lesbian, if so I’m a weird Bisexual, and no you shouldn’t rot, what would I do without you?” She asked and I looked at her.

“Live life.” I said.

“Without you?” she asked.

“It’s easy.” I said.

“Not for me.” She said and I looked at her more and I gulped a bit as I looked at her. I rubbed her side a bit with my thumb and I slowly move up to her face and I kiss her gently. She kissed me back and I held her hips a bit and I pulled back a bit and I looked at her a bit.

“So?” She asked.

“It… was really good.” I said and chuckled a bit as I looked at her. She kissed me again and I hold her hips again and I kissed her back as she comes up to me and sits in my lap and I hold her closer to me. I felt her push me back and my back is pushed on the edge of her bed and I kiss her more and I look at her as we pull back a bit.

“Really good.” She says and I laugh a bit as I look at her and I rub her side a bit as I think so many things through right now.

 _‘Clementine Everett just kissed me, holy fucking hell, she kissed me and I kissed her back.’_ I thought as I looked to her more and I rubbed her side more and I kissed her neck a bit. She moves a bit more and tilts her neck to the side and I pull back a bit.

“Sorry just um…. Heh, I uh… ehem.” I cleared my throat a bit as I looked at her and she nods and she moves off my lap and back to sitting next to me and I looked at her.

“It was really good.” I mumbled and she laughed a bit and took my hand in hers and I looked to the wall of Clem room and I held her hand a bit.

“Well I’m glad.” She said and I nodded as I just held her hand more. I looked to the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning.

“Hungry?” She asked and I nodded a bit as I got up and helped her up as well. We went down the stairs to her kitchen and saw that Lee was gone, most likely in bed sleeping, we headed into the kitchen and I help her grab the ingredients to make omelets. I looked at her as we began working on breakfast, I got the pan ready and we got the food we wanted in our eggs. I cooked the food and helped Clem as she almost burnt hers as she joked saying that she’s not that great of a cook and I chuckled.

“My grandma taught me how to cook, so don’t worry I can help you.” I said as I looked at her. I placed her food on a plate and I made mine as I watched her eat and she smiled as I watched her.

“Is it good?” I asked and she nods.

“Very good, thank you.” She says and I smile a bit as I plate my food and we sat at the table as we ate a bit.

“We have class in a few hours.” She says and I look at her.

“Would it be so bad to skip?” I asked and she looked at me.

“I… I don’t think so.” She says.

“Would you like to skip school with me?” I asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sober me is gonna be pissed, but send Kudos? Sober? nooooooo.


End file.
